Memory
by kyuminwine
Summary: no summary, langsung baca aja hihihi / KYUMIN / GS / typo(s) / chap 6 is up / DLDR / review please :)
1. Chapter 1

Memory

[Chapter 1]

**Casts :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And other casts**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide.**

**All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt &amp; ELF**

**BUT,**

**I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning :**

**Gender Switch, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal**

**KyuMin as always ^^**

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Annyeong haseyo… Jeoneun Lee Sungmin imnida…"

Yeoja itu membungkukkan badannya setelah menyampaikan sapaan pada teman-teman barunya.

"Kuharap kalian membantu Lee Sungmin, terlebih saat ini Sungmin masih menjalani pengobatan jadi seonsaengnim ingin kalian juga menjaganya, arasseo?" kata guru yang menemani yeoja itu– Sungmin.

"Ne…" jawab semua serentak.

"A-aniyo… Aku baik-baik saja… Terima kasih sebelumnya… Ah, sebenarnya aku 1 tahun lebih tua dari kalian tapi kalian tidak perlu sungkan denganku, aku ingin kita bisa menjadi teman yang akrab… Mohon bantuannya…" timpal Sungmin.

"Baiklah Sungmin-ah, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Ryeowook…" kata guru itu sambil menunjuk sepasang meja di baris ketiga.

"Ne, kamsahamnida seonsaengnim…" ucap Sungmin lalu berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati seorang yeoja mungil yang cantik.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Yeoja yang dipanggil Sungmin itu menoleh dan mendapati yeoja yang menjadi teman sebangku sekaligus teman dekatnya sedang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya ingin berkeliling sekolah…" jawab Sungmin.

"Ya~ harusnya kau meminta bantuanku…"

"Kau langsung menghilang saat bel istirahat berbunyi tadi…"

"Hehe.. Mianhae, aku ada sedikit urusan… Kajja, kutunjukkan tempat-tempat menarik di sekolah ini!"

"Ne…" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Kedua yeoja itu mulai berkeliling sekolah. Diawali dengan setiap ruangan di lantai 1 sampai pada ruangan-ruangan di lantai 3. Dan jangan lupakan atap sekolah kini menjadi tempat persinggahan mereka melepas lelah.

Kedua yeoja itu sedang menuruni tangga menuju kelas mereka ketika sebuah pemandangan yang– seharusnya– sudah biasa terjadi di sekolah ini menghentikan langkah Sungmin.

"Wookie…"

"Ne?"

"Apa sedang ada keributan disana?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk segerombolan orang yang sedang berkerubung membentuk lingkaran.

"Aiishhh.." keluh Ryeowook.

"Kajja, kita lihat…" kata Sungmin lalu menghambur ke kerumunan orang itu.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin berhasil menerobos kerumunan itu hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada garis terdalam lingkaran itu, diikuti dengan Ryeowook.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Sontak panggilan Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatian kedua namja tampan yang saling melempar tatapan dingin dan penuh dendam. Seorang namja yang sedikit lebih pendek menatap Sungmin terkejut.

"Oh ada Sungmin rupanya…" kata namja yang lebih tinggi sambil tersenyum licik dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Ada apa ini, Siwon-ah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Oh, tidak… Aku hanya sedang ada urusan dengan namja itu…" jawabnya– Siwon.

"Urusan apa?"

"Kau belum harus tahu, Sungmin-ah…" jawab Siwon sambil memamerkan senyum _joker_-nya yang membuat Sungmin begidik.

"Ah, Lee Sungmin… Apakah kau mengenal namja itu?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk namja yang masih berada di tengah kerumunan itu. "Namanya Cho Kyuhyun…" lanjut Siwon.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" ulang Sungmin.

"Choi Siwon…" desis namja itu– Kyuhyun, namun masih bisa didengar oleh siswa-siwi disana.

"Ne… Kau mengenalinya?" tanya Siwon tak mengacuhkan panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Choi Siwon!" kata Kyuhyun setengah membentak.

"Ani…" jawab Sungmin.

Siwon tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas… Bel masuk kelas akan berbunyi sebentar lagi…" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan kerumunan itu.

.

.

.

Sinar hangat mentari menembus celah-celah dedaunan. Menghasilkan bias cahaya yang indah dan menyejukkan.

Obrolan ringan dan candaan ringan sudah memenuhi salah satu ruang kelas. Menambahkan kesan hangat pada ruangan itu.

"Pagi, Wookie…" sapa Sungmin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ryeowook.

"Oh selamat pagi, Sungmin-ah…" balas Ryeowook. "Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Apa kau bisa tidur nyenyak setelah meneleponku selama hampir 2 jam?" tanya Ryeowook denngan nada menyindir.

"Ne…" jawab Sungmin senang.

"Hah~ kenapa kau senang sekali? Aku bahkan hanya tidur 3 jam karena kau meneleponku tengah malam…" kata Ryeowook.

"Hehe, mianhae Wookie… Harus ada yang menemaniku mengobrol sampai mengantuk agar aku bisa tidur nyenyak…" jawab Sungmin.

"Aiisshh, baiklah… Asalkan kau menepati janjimu semalam…"

"Pancake? Tentu saja aku akan menepatinya… Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menepatinya…"

"Jinjja?"

"Hmm!"

"Yeay! Gomawo, Sungminnie~" kata Ryeowook sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum senang melihat teman dekatnya yang dikenalnya seminggu yang lalu.

"Oh ya, Wookie… Apa kau tahu siapa dia? Namja yang hampir berkelahi di lobby kemarin?" tanya Sungmin.

"Oh… Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon?"

"Hmm! Cho Kyuhyun… Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia sunbae kita, yah seharusnya kau satu angkatan dengan dia dan Siwon…"

"Oh… Apa mereka memang bermusuhan?"

"Yah bisa dibilang begitu…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti masalah mereka…"

"Yeoja?"

"Entahlah, mungkin…" jawab Ryeowook santai. Padahal dalam hatinya, berbagai perasaan muncul. Ada gejolak untuk membeberkan semuanya. Tapi, ia tidak tega dan rasa bersalah itu semakin menjadi.

_Mianhae, Sungmin eonnie_, katanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Ting.. Ting..

Bel sebuah café pancake favorit Sungmin berbunyi. Menandakan adanya tamu yang datang. Sungmin dengan senyum sumringahnya segera menghampiri _counter_ dan memesan pancake favoritnya. Setelah mendapat nomor, yeoja itu pergi mencari tempat yang sekiranya dapat ditempati.

"Aisshh, tidak adakah meja kosong untukku?" keluh Sungmin pelan sambil melihat sekeliling yang memang tidak terlihat satu meja pun yang kosong.

Sungmin hendak kembali ke _counter_ untuk meminta meja tambahan ketika ia melihat seorang namja yang tidak asing sedang duduk di salah satu meja. Karena ada satu kursi kosong di depan namja itu, akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri menghampiri namja itu.

"Annyeong haseyo…" sapa Sungmin.

Namja itu menoleh dan terkejut.

"Lee Sungmin?" ucap namja itu sambil bangkit dari duduknya spontan.

"N-ne…Eehh… Cho Kyuhyun sunbae?" tanya Sungmin memastikan ia tidak salah orang.

"Ne…"

"Syukurlah aku tidak salah orang… Hmm, bolehkah aku duduk disini, sunbae?" tanya Sungmin.

"Oh ne… Tentu saja…" jawab namja itu– Kyuhyun.

Mereka duduk berhadapan dan kecanggungan mulai tercipta. Sungmin tersenyum canggung pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Keduanya sama-sama memutuskan kontak mata mereka ketika kedua pasang pupil itu tak sengaja bertemu. Benar-benar suasana yang aneh dan canggung.

"Hmm, Kyuhyun sunbae…"

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak sedang menunggu yeojachingumu kan?"

"Uhuk.. Mwo? Ah- ani.. Tidak, tidak… Aku tidak punya yeojachingu…" jawab Kyuhyun. "Untuk saat ini…" lanjutnya lirih yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Sungmin.

"Oh jinjja? Aku hampir tidak percaya…" canda Sungmin dengan tawa renyahnya.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum miris. Ia hanya bisa memandangi wajah yeoja di depannya dengan tatapan sendu. Canda dan tawa itu masih sama seperti yang dilihatnya terakhir kali. Masih sama pula seperti yang dilihatnya saat pertama kali.

.

.

.

**Sungmin**

Aku melangkah keluar dari kelasku. Hari ini Ryeowook pulang lebih awal karena ada urusan bersama keluarganya. Alhasil, begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, yeoja itu langsung melesat pergi meninggalkanku. Kini aku harus berjalan sendiri menuju gerbang sekolah.

Meskipun banyak siswa dan siswi yang juga berjalan ke arah yang sama denganku, tapi tanpa Ryeowook aku merasa sepi. Tidak ada yang bisa kuajak mengobrol. Mengingat kelasku ada di lantai 2 gedung ini, jadi berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah cukup memakan waktu yang lama.

"Sungmin-ah, annyeong!"

Seorang namja muncul di depanku saat aku baru saja melepaskan kakiku dari tangga terakhir sekolah ini. Dan oh, namja itu hampir saja membuatku terjungkal andai saja ia meninggikan suaranya sedikit lagi.

"Ya~ Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" tanya namja itu tanpa dosa.

"Oh, ne... Ya begitulah…" jawabku.

"Mianhae…" katanya sambil mengacak poniku.

"A-anieyo… Gwaenchana, Siwon-ah…" jawabku lagi.

"Oh ya, eommamu bilang hari ini supirmu tidak bisa menjemputmu, jadi kau pulang denganku…"

"Benarkah? Oh, baiklah…"

Namja itu tersenyum lalu menggandeng tanganku, seakan menyeretku mengikuti kemana pun ia pergi. Namja itu Choi Siwon. Namja yang seharusnya kupanggil sunbae saat di sekolah, namun ia menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Menurut cerita eomma, keluarga kami sudah dekat sejak aku masih kecil. Tapi aku tidak ingat namja ini sama sekali. Eomma juga mengatakan padaku bahwa namja ini yang selalu menemaniku saat aku terbaring di rumah sakit satu tahun yang lalu sampai saat ini. Hah~ Apakah eomma sengaja ingin menjodohkanku dengan namja ini?

Tunggu… Bukan ini yang seharusnya kupikirkan. Eomma bilang setahun lalu kecelakaan besar menimpaku dan menyebabkanku koma selama 3 bulan. Tapi, mengapa sampai sekarang aku tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang menyebabkanku kecelakaan? Bahkan kronologi kecelakaannya pun aku tidak ingat. Aneh… Sungguh aneh…

"Akh!"

"Sungmin-ah!"

Kudengar suara Siwon memanggil namaku ketika tubuhku hampir jatuh ke tanah. Beruntung Siwon dengan cepat menopang tubuhku.

"Gwaenchana?" tanyanya.

"N-ne… Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawabku.

"Kau terlihat pucat… Apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, tidak… Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawabku berbohong. Sejujurnya, kepalaku sangat sakit. Aku hanya ingin mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku 1 tahun lalu. Kecelakaan macam apa yang kualami.

Yah, sekelebat memori memang muncul. Hujan dan mobil. Hanya itu yang kulihat dalam memoriku dan saat itulah sakit menyerang kepalaku.

"Kau sangat pucat, Sungmin-ah… Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit…" kata Siwon.

"Aniya… Aku baik-baik saja… Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang dan istirahat…" jawabku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**huaaaa author balik :')**

**adakah yang merindukan? lol**

**author gak mau banyak cincong ah, langsung aja author minta reviewnya**

**GOMAWO~~~**

**see ya next chap ;;;)))**


	2. Chapter 2

Memory

[Chapter 2]

**Casts :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And other casts**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide.**

**All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt &amp; ELF**

**BUT,**

**I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning :**

**Gender Switch, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal**

**KyuMin as always ^^**

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun**

Aku memandang langit-langit kamarku. Pikiranku melayang pada Sungmin yang sudah kembali. Aku tahu ia lupa ingatan. Aku tahu ia tidak akan mengenaliku. Tapi justru aku merasakan sakit dan rasa bersalahku kembali muncul. Justru semakin parah.

Karena aku Sungmin tak bisa mengingat apapun. Bahkan keluarganya sekalipun. Aku bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan hal ini pada yeoja yang kucintai?

_Kau sungguh bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun_.

Sekarang aku berpikir. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apakah aku harus membawa kembali ingatannya atau justru membiarkannya menjalani kehidupannya tanpa mengingat masa lalunya?

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah masuk ke kelasnya. Ia belum menemukan Ryeowook di meja sampingnya.

_Mungkin Ryeowook belum datang_, pikirnya.

Namun sampai jam istirahat ternyata yeoja itu tak menampakkan dirinya di kelas. Sungmin sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel yeoja itu, tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Menelepon siapa?"

Sungmin terlonjak dan menoleh ke sebelahnya, Ia mendapati sunbae-nya– Siwon sudah duduk di kursi Ryeowook.

"Mwo?" balas Sungmin.

"Menelepon siapa?" ulang Siwon.

"Oh.. Aku sedang menelepon Ryeowook. Hari ini ia tidak masuk…" jawabnya.

"Mungkin Ryeowook sakit…" kata Siwon berpendapat.

"Itulah yang kukhawatirkan, bagaimana jika dia sakit? Setidaknya aku harus menjenguknya…"

"Tidak perlu, toh Ryeowook sudah punya kekasih…"

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm!" jawab Siwon mantap sambil mengangguk. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Ani…" jawab Sungmin sambil menggeleng.

"Aisshhh…"

"Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padaku…" gumam Sungmin. Siwon terseyum.

"Tanyakan saja padanya, aku tidak punya wewenang mengatakan apapun disini…" jawab Siwon.

.

.

.

_Gerimis._

_Yeoja itu turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri sepasang namja dan yeoja yang tengah berpelukan. Yeoja itu berhenti di samping namja dan yeoja itu. Terdiam disana. Hingga akhirnya yeoja yang sedang berpelukan itu tersentak dan dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan si namja._

_._

**Sungmin**

Aku terduduk. Mimpi itu… Kenapa aku memimpikan hal yang aneh? Aku seperti mengenal kejadian itu. aku seperti tidak asing dengan kejadian itu. Aku yakin suasana dan tempatnya tidak asing bagiku.

Tapi apa? Aku tidak ingat apapun. Aku tidak ingat dimana tempat itu. Aku tidak ingat apapun.

"Arrgghh" desahku frustasi.

Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku. Jam baru menunjukkan jam 2 pagi. Aku mencoba kembali pada tidur nyenyakku. Tapi apa daya, bahkan sampai lewat jam 3 aku belum bisa kembali terlelap.

.

.

.

"Aigoo, Sungmin-ah! Ada apa denganmu?"

Yeoja itu– Sungmin, tidak menanggapi dan hanya duduk di kursinya lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Sungmin-ah… Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit, eoh?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu ada apa?"

"Aku hanya tidur 3 jam, Wookie… Biarkan aku tidur sebentar…" kata Sungmin tanpa membuka matanya.

.

Jam istirahat barulah Sungmin sudah terlihat membaik. Yeoja itu tertidur sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung. Untungnya, tidak ada guru yang mengetahui aksi tidur yeoja itu.

"Sungmin-ah, kau sudah baikan?" tanya Ryeowook yang baru saja dari kantin, membeli dua minuman untuknya dan Sungmin.

"Ne…" jawab Sungmin sambil mengambil sebotol teh melati yang diberikan Ryeowook.

"Jadi, katakan padaku… Apa ada masalah?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Ani… Aku bermimpi aneh semalam…"

"Mimpi apa?"

"Hah~" Sungmin menghela napas. Terlihat enggan menceritakan mimpinya. Tapi siapa tahu ini mengenai masa lalunya dan Ryeowook tahu hal itu.

"Kau tidak mau bercerita?" tanya Ryeowook yang melihat Sungmin tidak melanjutkan jawabannya.

"Wookie… Apa kau tahu semua masa laluku?"

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak semua.." jawabnya.

"Gerimis. Aku melihat ada seorang yeoja yang menghampiri dua orang yang sedang berpelukan, tapi yeoja itu hanya terdiam. Hingga akhirnya yeoja yang berpelukan itu kaget dan melepaskan pelukan si namja dengan kasar."

"Mwo?"

"Itu mimpiku…"

Ryeowook tidak berkomentar untuk beberapa saat. Sungmin pun tak acuh dengan tanggapan Ryeowook. Ia masih berpikir mengapa mimpi aneh itu tiba-tiba datang padanya?

"Kenapa kau bilang mimpi itu aneh?" tanya Ryeowook akhirnya.

"Karena aku merasa tidak asing dengan semuanya. Suasana, tempat, dan orang-orang yang ada disana…"

"Lupakan saja, toh itu hanya mimpi 'kan?"

"Entahlah, Wookie…" jawab Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Hmm! Hanya saja ia baru saja memimpikan kejadian itu…"

"Hah~" orang itu menghela napas. "Aku harus membuat Sungmin kembali…"

"Hah~" orang di seberang telepon ikut menghela napas. "Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk…"

.

.

.

**Sungmin**

Aku turun dari mobil Siwon. Kami memasuki sebuah café favorit Siwon. Menurutnya, dulu aku dan dia sering mengunjungi café ini hanya untuk mengobrol. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak merasa familiar dengan tempat ini?

"Sungmin-ah…"

"Wae, Kyu?"

Kyu? _Well,_ apa yang kupikirkan?

Siwon menatapku aneh. Tatapan yang tadinya lembut kini berubah dingin. Mata itu tajam mengintimidasiku.

"Maksudku, Siwon-ah…" kataku cepat dan takut-takut.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Eeehhh, tidak ada…"

"Benarkah? Bahkan saat aku menanyaimu ingin memesan apa, kau tidak merespon sama sekali…" katanya dingin.

"Jinjja? Mianhae, Siwon-ah…"

Ia menghela napas.

"Sudahlah, tak apa… Aku sudah memesan _iced coffee _dan _Americano coffee_…"

"Oh ne… Gomawo…"

Siwon hanya tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum tipis. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah padanya. Sepertinya aku menghancurkan _mood_-nya malam ini.

"Oh, itu Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sunbae!" kataku ketika melihat mereka memasuki café ini.

"Wookie!" panggilku.

.

Ryeowook menoleh, dan melihat Sungmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ryeowook melihat ke seberang Sungmin dan mendapati Siwon disana.

"Eotteohke?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana… Kajja!"

Akhirnya Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ah, Siwon oppa…" sapa Ryeowook.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ah, Siwon-ah…" sapa Kyuhyun.

"Ne, annyeong…" balas Sungmin. "Kalian hanya berdua? Bergabunglah dengan kami…" lanjut Sungmin.

"A-ah… Gwaenchana, Sungmin-ah, kami duduk di tempat lain saja…" tolak Ryeowook halus.

"Waeyo?"

"Kami tidak ingin mengganggu kalian…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil melirik Siwon dan penekanan pada kata 'mengganggu'.

"Mwo? Tidak, sunbae… Tidak akan mengganggu sama sekali… Duduklah…" balas Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, tidakkah kau mengerti mereka sedang ingin kencan?" kata Siwon dengan tekanan pada kata 'kencan'.

"Benarkah kalian berkencan?"

"A-ani… Tidak, tidak… Kami tidak berkencan!" bantah Ryeowook.

Krek. Kyuhyun menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disana. Di antara Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Duduklah, Ryeowook-ah…" perintah Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menurut dan duduk di seberang Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin pesan apa, Ryeowook-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka buku menu.

"_Vanilla latte_ dan _strawberry pancake_." jawab Ryeowook.

"Baiklah… Dua _vanilla latte_ dan _strawberry pancake_." kata Kyuhyun pada pelayan café.

"Kau memesan _vanilla latte?_ Bukankah kau lebih suka _hot chocolate_?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**how? apakah ini termasuk update cepat? kkk~**

**well, GOMAWO yg udah review sebelumnya, maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu hihi**

**dan semoga amal ibadahmu diterima oleh-Nya (?)**

**review again pleaseeee :)**

**see ya next chap ;333**


	3. Chapter 3

Memory

[Chapter 3]

**Casts :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And other casts**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide.**

**All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt &amp; ELF**

**BUT,**

**I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning :**

**Gender Switch, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal**

**KyuMin as always ^^**

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun**

"_Kau memesan vanilla latte? Bukankah kau lebih suka hot chocolate?"_

Pertanyaannya selalu terngiang di kepalaku. Pertanyaannya kemarin malam sungguh membuat kami semua bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya memandangku dengan raut wajah polosnya yang keheranan. Sungguh, aku sangat merindukannya. SANGAT MERINDUKANNYA!

Aku sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Terkejut, tidak menyangka, senang, berkumpul jadi satu. Banyak rasa dalam satu tempat kecil yang disebut hati. Manakah yang paling harus kuakui? Terkejut, tidak menyangka, atau senangkah?

Namun dari semua kejadian kemarin membuatku sadar akan satu hal. Dia– Lee Sungmin-ku, tidak melupakan semuanya. Ia mengingat bahkan hal-hal kecil seperti kemarin. Yah, aku memang lebih suka cokelat daripada _vanilla. _Tapi aku sungguh tidak menyangka ia mengingatnya.

Aku yakin, Sungmin akan segera mengingatku. Tidak, Sungmin harus mengingatku!

"Kembalikan ingatannya, Cho… Kau pasti bisa mengembalikan ingatan Sungmin!" kataku pada diriku di kaca.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas menuju perpustakaan. Dengan bodohnya ia melupakan PR untuk jam setelah istirahat. Alhasil, yeoja itu harus merelakan waktu istirahat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengobrol maupun makan siang dengan Ryeowook, diganti dengan berusaha menyelesaikan PR-nya tepat waktu.

"Sungmin-ah…"

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang berlari kecil mendekatinya.

"Kau terlihat terburu-buru…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ne… Aku harus segera menyelesaikan PR-ku…" kata Sungmin sambil mulai berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

"Ah, arasseo… Mau ke perpustakaan?"

"Ne…"

"Baiklah, aku juga mau kesana… Kajja!" kata Kyuhyun lalu menggandeng tangan kiri Sungmin yang bebas.

.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin masuk terlebih dahulu. Sungmin terlihat mencari tempat yang kira-kira nyaman dan tidak terlalu berisik.

Akhirnya ia berjalan menuju meja bulat di pojok ruangan. Sungmin menyukai tempat itu. Cukup jauh dengan meja lainnya dan dekat dengan jendela.

Sungmin meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja. Diikuti Kyuhyun yang juga meletakkan buku yang baru diambilnya dari rak.

Sungmin mulai sibuk dengan tugasnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun mulai berpura-pura membaca buku yang diambilnya. Kyuhyun melihat sekilas mata pelajaran apa yang menjadi PR Sungmin. Matematika.

_Kau pasti akan menyerah dalam hitungan kelima, Min… 1…2…3…4…5_

"Aiishhh… Aku tidak mengerti!" keluh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dugaannya tepat!

"Waeyo, Sungmi-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti mata pelajaran ini sama sekali…" jawab Sungmin frustasi. Kyuhyun mengambil buku Sungmin dan mulai mencoret-coret di kertas lain.

Tidak sampai 10 menit, Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan semua PR Sungmin.

"Ini… Tulis kembali pekerjaanku, kau pasti akan mendapat nilai sempurna!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan buku Sungmin dan kertas coretannya tadi.

"Whoa… Kau benar-benar hebat, sunbae… Tapi apa tidak apa-apa aku menyalin pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Bayar aku jika kau mendapat nilai sempurna!" jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kau selalu begitu…"

DEG

Keduanya terdiam. Tidak menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Ya, itulah tanggapan yang Sungmin berikan setiap kali Kyuhyun meminta bayaran karena mengerjakan soal Matematika Sungmin.

"Ah, mianhae sunbae, aku tidak bermaksud tak sopan padamu…" kata Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ne… Gwaenchana… Kau bisa memanggilku apa saja, toh kita seumuran, bukan?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Ne…"

"Omong-omong Sungmin-ah, kenapa kau memilih tempat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun?

"Aku menyukainya… Jauh dari meja lainnya dan jauh dari kebisingan…"

"Dan kau pasti menyukai ini…" kata Kyuhyun lalu bangkit dan pergi ke arah jendela di sebelah meja mereka. Mata Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka sedikit tirai yang menutupi kaca itu. Membiarkan seberkas sinar menyinari meja mereka.

"Whoa…" ujar Sungmin takjub. Ia menyukainya. Sangat menyukai sinar itu menerangi mejanya. Memunculkan bayangan dari semua benda yang ada di meja itu.

"Kau sangat menyukainya, bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk antusias. Ia menghadap ke arah sinar itu. Membiarkan sinar itu menerpa wajah mulusnya. Sungmin tersenyum. Ia sangat menikmatinya. Sinarnya hangat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia melihat Sungmin. Terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

Malam ini gerimis yang cukup deras sedang mengguyur Seoul. Dua orang itu sedang duduk sambil mengobrol di salah satu meja café. Asap mengepul dari kedua minuman di hadapan mereka. Menambah kuat kesan hangat dan akrab yang mereka perlihatkan.

"Aiisshh… Kenapa harus hujan seperti ini?"

"Ini hanya gerimis, Sungmin-ah… Kau tenang saja, setelah kau menghabiskan minumanmu, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah Ryeowook…"

"Gomawo, sunbae… Maaf merepotkanmu…" kata yeoja itu– Sungmin. Namja itu– Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu menyesap cokelat panasnya.

Kurang lebih satu jam sejak kedatangan mereka. Namun gerimis masih setia mengguyur Seoul. Justru bertambah deras.

"Kau akan tetap pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne… Ryeowook sudah menungguku…" jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kajja!"

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Kyuhyun yang terparkir di depan café. Kyuhyun menyerahkan jaketnya pada Sungmin untuk melindungi kepala yeoja itu dari guyuran gerimis yang cukup deras.

"Kajja~" kata Kyuhyun lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

.

**Sungmin**

"Kajja~" kata Kyuhyun sunbae lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

Aku tersenyum. Senang, bahagia. Itulah yang kurasakan. Hari ini aku mengajaknya ke café favoritku untuk menepati janjiku. Aku mentraktirnya karena PR Matematika-ku mendapat hasil sempurna.

Aku tidak tahu perasaan macam apa ini. Setiap kali ada di dekatnya, aku merasa jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. Darah berdesir di sekujur tubuhku. Aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuatku seperti… melayang? Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku merasa seperti ini. Apakah aku menyukainya?

"Sungmin-ah…" panggil Kyuhun sunbae.

"Ne?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali…"

"Jinjja? Mianhae, sunbae…"

"Gwaenchana…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Sunbae, boleh aku menyalakan _mp3 player?_" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja… Kau bisa menyalakan radio jika kau tidak suka dengan koleksi laguku…"

"Ne… Aku tahu kau pasti akan fokus menyetir…" balasku.

Kyuhyun sunbae menghentikan gerakannya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Waeyo, sunbae?" tanyaku melihatnya yang menghentikan gerakannya seketika.

"Oh? Aniyo..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

Suara merdu Sung Si Kyung mulai memenuhi mobil Kyuhyun sunbae. Tunggu… Aku seperti tidak asing dengan lagu ini. Tidak, bukan dengan penyanyinya. Tapi suasana ini, aku juga tidak asing. Aku seperti sudah pernah mengalaminya.

Aku menutup mataku. Mencoba mengingat semua hal yang pernah kualami. Gerimis. Mobil. Lagu Sung Si Kyung. Sinar dari lampu mobil yang berlawanan arah dengan kami. Sinar itu sangat menyilaukan. Semakin lama semakin dekat, dan…

"Akh!"

"Sungmin-ah!" panggil Kyuhyun sunbae – panik.

"Akkhhhh!"

Sakit. Kepalaku sangat sakit. Aku seperti tidak sedang berada di dunia. Aku masih bisa melihat sinar yang sangat menyilaukan itu. Tanganku semakin kutekan pada kepalaku. Dan kurasakan ada tangan yang lebih besar yang meraih tanganku, mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari kepalaku ini.

Rasa sakit itu tak tertahankan. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Dan akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

BUK!

Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir namja itu. Ia hanya diam. Tidak melawan. Tubuhnya kembali limbung saat pukulan kedua kini memperparah luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Ya! Siwon oppa!" teriak salah satu yeoja dari belakang namja yang sedang membabi buta.

"Siwon oppa, hentikan!" kata yeoja itu lagi dan berhasil melerai kedua namja itu.

Ketiganya terengah. Kedua namja itu terengah kelelahan karena menyerang dan diam diserang, sedangkan si yeoja terengah karena usahanya melerai kedua namja itu.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak bisa menjaga Sungmin!" bentak namja yang selalu menyerang tadi– Siwon.

"Oppa…"

"Diam kau, Ryeowook!" bentak Siwon. "Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah membela namjachingu-mu ini…" lanjutnya.

"Ya! Aku dan Kyuhyun oppa tidak pernah berpacaran!" bantah yeoja itu– Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Pelukan macam apa itu? Pelukan di bawah hujan… Kalian butuh kehangatan, eoh?" ejek Siwon.

"Kau…" desis namja yang daritadi berdiam diri.

"Kyuhyun oppa, cukup!" kata Ryeowook menghentikan namja itu– Kyuhyun.

"Benar begitu bukan?" tanya Siwon dengan nada yang lebih mengejek.

"Haruskah kita membicarakan ini sekarang? Tidakkah kalian peduli dengan kondisi Sungmin?" tanya Ryeowook akhirnya. Ia tahu hanya dengan menyebutkan nama Sungmin, mereka mampu dikendalikan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Cih! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" kata Siwon lalu pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin eonnie masih belum sadarkan diri…" kata Ryeowook lirih. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, oppa… Sungmin eonnie pasti akan baik-baik saja…" kata Ryeowook sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar. Ada rasa nyeri di dadanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata begitu? Aku selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali melihat Sungmin. Hatiku sakit karena aku tidak bisa menggapai yeojachingu-ku sendiri seperti dulu. Hatiku sakit karena yeojachingu-ku merasa asing denganku. Hatiku sakit melihat yeojachingu-ku tidak mengingatku. Hatiku sakit karena aku bukan namjachingu yang baik. Dan hatiku sakit, sangat sakit karena aku mencelakai yeojachingu-ku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menebus rasa bersalahku, Wookie. Aku tidak bisa. Aku bersalah! Tidakkah kau juga merasakannya?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**huaa****aa saya update sekilat &amp; se-express mungkin nih hihihi eotteohke?**

**sekali lagi saya mau ngucapin NEOMU NEOMU GOMAWOYO readersdeul tercinta *kecup basah* buat semua komen, pertanyaan, kritik dan saran yg disampaikan lewat review *belibet bgt bahasa gue***

**buat yg belom review, saya doakan semoga cepet sadar &amp; segera review ff saya setelah baca hihihi**

**monggo yg udah baca langsung aja kotak review-nya diisi. ditunggu komen, kritik &amp; sarannya yaaaa :3**

**well, see you next chap :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Memory

[Chapter 4]

**Casts :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And other casts**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide.**

**All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt &amp; ELF**

**BUT,**

**I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning :**

**Gender Switch, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal**

**KyuMin as always ^^**

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sungmin turun dari mobilnya. Ia menghampiri namja yang sangat dikenalnya. Namja itu sedang berpelukan dengan yeoja lain. Di bawah gerimis yang cukup deras ini. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping namja dan yeoja itu._

_Yeoja itu melihat Sungmin dan refleks mendorong tubuh namja yang berpelukan dengannya._

"_Sungmin eonnie…" kata yeoja itu._

_Namja itu menoleh dan mendapati yeojachingu-nya berdiri di sampingnya. Satu air mata lolos dari mata indahnya._

"_Kalian…" lirih Sungmin. Air mata kedua mulai turun._

"_Minnie, kumohon kau jangan salah paham. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya…" kata namja itu sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin._

"_Apakah hubungan kita bisa dipertahankan, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin._

"_Min…"_

"_Lepaskan aku, Kyu…" kata Sungmin. Yeoja itu kembali memasuki mobilnya setelah berhasil melepaskan genggaman namja itu– Kyuhyun._

"_Ahjussi, biar aku yang mengantar Sungmin pulang…" kata Kyuhyun pada supir Sungmin. Kyuhyun memaksa supir itu untuk turun dari mobil Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga memberi supir itu beberapa lembar uang agar ia bisa pulang._

_Kyuhyun memasuki mobil Sungmin. Ia tertegun ketika mendengar lagu Drunken Truth milik Sung Si Kyung masih bergema di dalam mobil itu. Lagu itu lagu favorit Kyuhyun._

"_Turun, Kyu… Aku tidak ingin kau ada disini…" kata Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun._

"_Min…"_

"_Kau atau aku yang turun?"_

_Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia memasangkan seat belt Sungmin, mengunci pintu penumpang dan menjalankan mobilnya._

"_Kyu! Berhenti!" teriak Sungmin._

"_Tidak, Min… Kecuali kau menyuruhku berhenti untuk mendengarkan penjelasanku…" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Sungmin._

"_Ya! Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu! Jadi benar selama ini yang Siwon katakan, kau berkencan dengan Ryeowook di belakangku?"_

"_Tidak, Min… Aku berani bersumpah demi apapun!"_

"_Cukup, Kyu! Aku tidak bisa bertahan denganmu… Aku tidak bisa!"_

"_Tidak, Min!" kata Kyuhyun._

"_Kyu! Kau menemui gadis lain di belakangku! Kau tahu artinya itu?" tanya Sungmin frustasi. Ia tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya yang sedari tadi sudah membanjiri pipinya._

"_Aku bertemu dengan Ryeowook karena ia punya masalah! Ia selalu menjadikanku teman berbagi ceritanya. Kau tahu ia anak tunggal. Ia menganggapku sebagai oppa-nya, Min…"_

"_Kau pikir aku percaya begitu saja, Kyu? Setelah aku mengingat apa yang pernah Ryeowook katakan sesaat sebelum masuk SMA?"_

"_Min…"_

"_Dia menyukaimu, Kyu! Ryeowook menyukaimu! Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai penjelasanmu tadi dengan keadaan Ryeowook yang menyukaimu?"_

"_Sudah kubilang, lupakan masalah itu, Min. Aku milikmu sekarang! Dan kita tidak akan pernah terpi–"_

_BRAK_

_Kyuhyun tidak sadar telah melewati lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berwarna merah begitu saja. Sebuah truk menabrak sisi kanan mobil yang dikendarai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tepat di tempat Sungmin duduk._

.

.

.

Ruangan itu masih dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Tak terkecuali orang yang tidak disukai oleh keluarga itu. Mereka masih berharap yeoja yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri sejak 2 hari yang lalu itu akan segera sadarkan diri.

"Kau…" kata seorang yeoja paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai eomma dari pasien itu, berkata sambil mendekati seorang namja yang berdiri diam di dekat pintu.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini pada Sungmin?" teriak yeoja itu frustasi.

Tanpa diketahui namja itu meneteskan air matanya. Ia tetap menunduk.

"Yeobeo…" sang suami mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang sejak 2 hari lalu terus menangisi putrinya.

"Jwisonghamnida, eomoni, abeoji…" kata namja itu.

"Apa kau pikir maafmu bisa membuat Sungmin kembali? Dimana pikiranmu, Kyuhyun-ah? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" lanjut yeoja itu tanpa mempedulikan suaminya.

"Kau sudah menghancurkan Sungmin. Kau membuatnya tak ingat apapun. Kau membuatnya patah hati. Apa salah putriku? Apa salah Sungmin? Aku pun merestui hubungan kalian, kau tahu itu. Tapi mengapa kau melakukan ini pada Sungmin?" kata wanita itu sambil memukuli dada bidang namja itu.

"Jwisonghamnida eomoni… Jwisonghamnida, jeongmal jwisonghamnida…" kata namja itu lirih.

"Eomma…"

"Sungmin-ah!"

Orang-orang di ruangan itu langsung menghampiri pasien yang baru saja memanggil ibunya. Mata indahnya berkedip perlahan. Pertanda ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Sang adik dari yeoja itu memanggil dokter yang langsung tiba di ruangan itu dan meminta seluruh kerabat yeoja itu untuk menunggu di luar ruangan.

15 menit berlalu dan akhirnya dokter itu keluar dari kamar inap itu.

"Seonsaengnim, bagaimana keadaan putri kami?" tanya sang ayah.

"Putri Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan Lee. Mungkin butuh 1-2 hari lagi rawat inap untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan Nona Lee siap kembali beraktivitas…" kata dokter itu.

"Ne seonsaengnim… Kumohon lakukan yang terbaik untuk putri kami."

"Ne Tuan Lee, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik. Kami permisi dulu…"

.

.

.

**Sungmin**

Sudah 3 hari aku ada di kamar ini. Kamar serba putih, bau obat-obatan yang menyengat, dan makanan yang sangat tidak enak. Ada selang kecil yang mengalirkan cairan entah apa tertancap di pergelangan tangan kananku.

Aku duduk di ranjangku. Semua orang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka. Appa sedang bekerja, eomma sedang mengambil beberapa keperluanku di rumah, dan Sungjin, adik lelakiku pasti sedang ada di sekolahnya.

Aku mengingat mimpiku saat aku tak sadarkan diri kemarin. Tidak, itu bukan mimpi. Itu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Kecelakaan 1 tahun lalu, yang menyebabkan aku koma selama 3 bulan dan membuatku amnesia. Aku sempat bertanya pada dokter kemarin, katanya lukaku sangat serius saat itu. Karena truk yang menabrak mobilku menghantam bagian kanan mobil dan tepat menghantamku. Aku tersenyum simpul. Ternyata kecelakaan itu mengerikan. Pantas saja eomma sangat protektif padaku.

Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Namjachingu-ku yang tidak kukenali sama sekali. Jangankan dia, keluargaku saja aku tidak mengingatnya.

Kyuhyun juga jadi korban kecelakaan itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu keadaannya setelah kecelakaan. Tidak ada yang memberitahuku. Bahkan selama masa pemulihanku, tidak ada yang menyebutkan namanya. Sebenci itukah mereka terhadapnya?

Aku menghela napas. Aku juga membencinya. Ia menemui gadis lain di belakangku dan gadis itu Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook yang selama ini menjadi teman baikku? Hey, apakah aku sedang dibodohi? Ryeowook menjadi teman baikku karena aku tidak ingat apapun? Padahal seharusnya aku membenci yeoja itu. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook…

CKLEK

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan menampakkan Siwon disana.

Choi Siwon. Ya, sekarang aku ingat siapa dia. Kami memang berteman sejak kecil dan memang Siwon lah yang selalu menemaniku selama masa pemulihan. Tapi sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, aku juga ingat bagaimana sikapnya padaku. Namja itu memang pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku, tapi tentu saja aku lebih memilih Kyuhyun. Sejak aku berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun, ia masih berusaha mendekatiku. Seringkali ia menyebarkan rumor tak jelas tentang Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya ia memberi tahuku hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Awalnya aku memang tidak percaya, tapi setelah kejadian di depan cafe itu, aku merasa Kyuhyun lah yang seharusnya kucurigai.

"Sungmin-ah?"

"Ne?" Lamunanku buyar saat Siwon menggoyang bahuku perlahan. Aku memaksa bibirku untuk tersenyum. Siwon ikut tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

"Aniyo..." jawabku. "Kau membolos?" lanjutku.

"Hmm! Sekolah sedang tidak bersahabat…" jawabnya.

"Wae?"

"Aniyo, bukan masalah penting."

Aku tidak meresponnya lagi. Siwon beranjak mengambil remote televisi lalu menyalakannya. Aku sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah lebih baik mengatakan pada Siwon bahwa aku sudah ingat semuanya atau tidak.

"Tidak ada acara yang menarik…" kataku.

"Yah, kurasa juga begitu. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya lalu mematikan televisi itu.

"Aku punya cerita menarik.."

Alis Siwon terangkat satu lalu ia duduk di samping ranjangku.

"Cerita apa?" tanyanya.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya... Kenapa kau membenci Kyuhyun?"

Raut wajahnya berubah keras. Rahangnya mengeras, tatapannya dingin ke arahku. Tapi aku tidak takut lagi dengan tatapan itu.

"Karena ia tidak bisa menjaga yeoja yang sangat berharga untuknya dan untukku." jawabnya.

"Maksudmu aku?"

"Sungmin-ah, kau…"

"Aku sudah ingat semuanya." potongku.

.

.

.

Hari keempat Sungmin dirawat di rumah sakit. Besok ia sudah diijinkan pulang berkat kondisinya yang stabil dan semakin membaik.

CKLEK

Seorang namja masuk ke kamar inap Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil membaca majalah terkesiap. Memang sedang tidak ada orang yang menjaganya saat ini.

_Kenapa namja ini datang kemari?_ batin Sungmin.

"Annyeong, Min…" sapanya sesaat setelah ia sampai di samping ranjang Sungmin.

"Ne, annyeong…" balas Sungmin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik.. Besok aku sudah diijinkan pulang…"

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu…"

"Ne…"

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan keluar?" tawar namja itu.

"Ne, kenapa tidak?" jawab Sungmin. Namja itu tersenyum lalu mempersiapkan kursi roda untuk Sungmin.

Mereka tiba di taman rumah sakit. Namja itu menepikan kursi roda Sungmin di bawah pohon yang rindang. Disana terdapat kursi kayu dan namja itu duduk disana.

"Kau membolos?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak juga…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku memang tidak masuk sekolah hari ini…"

"Wae?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

"Semudah itukah kau menjalani hidupmu?"

"Ani… Hidupku lebih sulit dari ini."

Sungmin kembali tersenyum hambar.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" tanya Sungmin setelah melihat plaster yang menempel di bawah sudut mata namja itu dan ada bekas luka di sudut bibirnya. Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah melihatnya sejak tadi, tapi baru kali ini ia bisa menanyakannya.

"Haha. Masalah lelaki." jawabnya.

"Siwon yang melakukannya?"

Namja itu tersenyum tipis.

"Semudah itukah kau menebakku?" tanya namja itu.

"Aku tahu kau hanya berkelahi dengan Siwon, Kyu…" balas Sungmin.

"Mwo? Kau tadi memanggilku apa?" tanyanya. Matanya intens menatap Sungmin. Meminta penjelasan lebih pada yeoja itu. Tapi Sungmin tidak menjawab.

"Min… Ingatanmu sudah kembali?" tanya namja itu sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Sungmin.

"Aku ingin kembali ke kamar." jawab Sungmin.

"Min, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku…"

"Aku lelah, Kyu." kata Sungmin. Namja itu_–_ Kyuhyun hanya menghela napasnya dan membawa Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin duduk di ranjangnya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun pamit pulang pada Sungmin. Ia harus memberikan waktu untuk Sungmin. Untuk istirahat dan berpikir.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. "Lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita…"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**jujur, saya nyesek pas nulis bagian akhir chap ini T_T**

**apakah KyuMin benar-benar berpisah?**

**makanya, review dari readersdeul sangat membantu lho buat kelanjutan ff ini hihihi ditunggu ya reviewnya :D**

**selain itu **saya juga nyesek liat jumlah views sm jumlah reviews. sangat BESAR bedanya cingudeul T_T****

****review, please...****

**see you next chap :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Memory

[Chapter 5]

**Casts :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And other casts**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide.**

**All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt &amp; ELF**

**BUT,**

**I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning :**

**Gender Switch, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal**

**KyuMin as always ^^**

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin dan Siwon sedang mengantre makanan di kantin sekolah mereka. Sudah seminggu Sungmin keluar dari rumah sakit dan memulai aktivitas sekolahnya. Namun pengobatan masih terus dijalaninya dengan _check up_ yang rutin dilakukan.

Setelah mendapat makanan, mereka pun duduk di salah satu meja di tengah ruang kantin itu. Siwon mengambil minum untuk mereka berdua lalu mulai memakan makanan mereka.

"Sungmin-ah, besok aku ingin mengajakmu menonton film. Kau bisa?" tanya Siwon di tengah acara makan siang mereka.

"Ne, aku bisa.." jawab Sungmin.

Siwon tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu besok…"

"Ne.." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Mereka melanjutkan makan siang mereka tanpa perbincangan lagi. Kira-kira butuh waktu 10 menit bagi mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka.

Siwon dan Sungmin beranjak dari kantin hendak menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Dari kejauhan Sungmin melihat sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya dan Siwon. Siwon juga melihatnya. Dua sosok yang menjijikkan baginya.

Siwon melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat. Mereka berhenti. Saling berhadapan dengan jarak kurang dari 1 meter.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Ryeowook-ah, annyeong!" sapa Siwon sambil melambaikan satu tangannya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari Sungmin…" kata Kyuhyun dingin.

"Hey, hey, memangnya kenapa? Sungmin bahkan tidak menolaknya…" balas Siwon.

"Kau tidak bisa mendengar? Kubilang jauhkan tanganmu dari Sungmin!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendorong Siwon hingga punggung namja itu menghantam tembok. Lengan Kyuhyun menekan daerah pangkal tenggorokan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum licik.

"Sungmin bahkan tidak menolak, Kyuhyun-ah.. Jadi apa salahnya aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya? Ah, bukankah kalian sudah tidak berhubungan lagi?" kata Siwon.

"Kau..." kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil semakin menekan pangkal tenggorokan Siwon dengan lengannya. Membuat namja itu kesulitan bernapas.

"Jangan membuatku marah, kau tahu aku tidak suka mengotori tanganku hanya untuk menghajarmu..." lanjut Kyuhyun. Kata-katanya tenang, namun ada keamarahan yang memuncak disana.

"Jangan sentuh Sungmin!" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Cukup, Kyu! Apa hakmu melarang Siwon?" kata Sungmin setengah berteriak. Kyuhyun berbalik.

"Min…"

"Kau bahkan memeluk yeoja lain, Kyu… Ini adil!" potong Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, kau sudah salah paham… Kami tidak seperti itu. Aku menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai oppa-ku, tidak lebih. Saat itu aku sedang ada masalah dengan–"

"Hentikan, Ryeowook-ah! Aku tidak meminta penjelasan apapun darimu. Kau bisa memiliki Kyuhyun jika kau mau. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Aku menyerahkannya padamu, Ryeowook-ah." kata Sungmin lalu meninggalkan ketiga orang itu. Air mata Sungmin mulai menetes dan Sungmin berlari ketika air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

.

.

.

**Sungmin**

Aku dan Siwon baru saja selesai menonton sebuah film. Siwon terus bercerita tentang film itu sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Sedangkan aku bahkan tidak menikmati film-nya sama sekali.

"Sungmin-ah.."

"Eoh?"

"Kita sudah sampai…" kata Siwon.

"Ah, ne… Gomawo, Siwon-ah…" kataku. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah mengingat Siwon sering memergokiku melamun.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada.." jawabku.

"Aku harap kau tidak memikirkan namja tak bertanggung jawab itu.."

Aku tidak merespon. Aku tahu siapa yang ia maksud.

Siwon menghela napasnya pelan lalu turun dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Ia mengantarku sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumahku.

"Masuklah, udara semakin dingin…" kata Siwon.

"Ne…" jawabku. Tapi aku masih terdiam. Kakiku enggan beranjak.

Tanpa kusangka Siwon memelukku. Lembut, sangat lembut. Tubuhnya yang lebih besar dan lebih tinggi dariku pun mampu merengkuhku sempurna. Tapi aku tidak merasakan kenyamanan sama sekali. Justru jauh di dasar hatiku aku ingin sekali mendorong tubuhnya, melepaskan pelukannya.

.

**Kyuhyun**

Namja itu turun dari mobilnya dan langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuk yeoja yang pergi bersamanya. Ia tersenyum, yeoja itu juga tersenyum.

Mereka berbincang sebentar di depan gerbang rumah yeoja itu. Si namja berkata sambil mengelus lengan yeoja itu. Namja itu tersenyum– lagi-lagi. Apa dia bisa begitu bahagia pergi dengan kekasih orang lain, eoh?

Oh _shit_! Namja itu memeluknya? Apa yang dipikirkannya? Ingin sekali aku berlari dan menghajarnya habis-habisan! Namja itu benar-benar… Aku mengepalkan tanganku, menahan amarahku. Aku harus mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula. Yeoja itu, Lee Sungmin, hanya milikku!

.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki kelasnya. Ia melihat ke mejanya dan Ryeowook sudah ada disana sedang membaca sebuah buku.

_Cih, yeoja itu tidak merasa bersalah, eoh? Bagaimana ia bisa menikmati hidupnya seperti itu?_ batin Sungmin.

Sungmin menghampiri seorang siswi yang duduk cukup jauh dari mejanya. Ia meminta yeoja itu duduk di kursinya– di samping Ryeowook, sedangkan Sungmin menduduki kursi siswi tadi.

Sepanjang pelajaran Sungmin sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang terus memperhatikannya. Sungmin enggan, malas, tidak ingin melihat wajah yeoja itu lagi.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi dan guru sudah pergi dari kelas mereka, Ryeowook langsung menghampiri Sungmin. Yeoja itu menarik paksa tangan Sungmin agar Sungmin mengikutinya.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, Sungmin menghempaskan tangan Ryeowook yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya cukup kuat. Sungmin mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah lalu berbalik hendak pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih…" kata Ryeowook menghentikan langkah Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum tipis lalu berbalik menghadap Ryeowook.

"Kyu–"

"Jongwoon. Namanya Kim Jongwoon. Aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah café. Dia seorang penyanyi café. Dia 3 tahun lebih tua dariku. dia–"

"Aku tidak punya waktu mendengarkan ceritamu.." kata Sungmin sambil berbalik.

"Aku hampir putus dengannya. Orang tuaku tidak merestui hubungan kami. Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun oppa, hanya ia yang mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Hari dimana kalian kecelakaan, aku dan Kyuhyun oppa pergi ke café tempat Jongwoon oppa bekerja dan tak lama setelah kedatanganku, seorang yeoja mencium Jongwoon oppa. Jongwoon oppa tampak akrab dengannya, Jongwoon oppa tersenyum kepadanya. Kau tahu rasanya melihat namjachingu-mu disentuh yeoja lain bukan? Kyuhyun oppa yang menenangkanku sambill memelukku, tapi aku hanya menganggapnya pelukan seorang kakak pada adiknya yang sedang punya masalah.."

Sungmin terdiam tanpa berbalik menghadap Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak peduli." kata Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun oppa…" kata Ryeowook, kembali menghentikan langkah Sungmin. "Kyuhyun oppa juga kritis. Dia koma selama 1 minggu dan karena kecelakaan itu ia menderita pneumotoraks, penyakit yang menyerang paru-parunya. Aku tahu kau membenciku. Bahkan karena kejadian itu kau ikut membenci Kyuhyun oppa. Tapi apa kau tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun menanyakan kabarmu setiap malam? Menangisi kebodohannya karena menghancurkan yeoja yang dicintainya setiap malam? Kau tahu rasanya harus menanggung penyakit yang entah bisa disembuhkan atau tidak itu sendirian? Kau tahu rasanya dibenci oleh semua orang? Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya setiap kali rasa bersalah itu muncul? Kau tahu rasanya ditolak oleh keluarga orang yang kita cintai? Dan aku yakin, kau pasti tidak tahu Kyuhyun oppa datang ke rumahmu setiap sore namun eomma-mu selalu mengusirnya. Kau tidak tahu 'kan? Ya, kau boleh membenciku, kau boleh menjauhiku, kau boleh tidak mengenaliku lagi, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun oppa. Aku hanya ingin meminta 1 hal darimu. Kembalilah pada Kyuhyun oppa dan tetaplah di sampingnya. Aku mohon padamu, eonnie…"

.

.

**Sungmin**

Aku meletakkan pensilku. Aku teringat kata-kata Ryeowook tadi siang. Apakah keadaan Kyuhyun sebenarnya lebih buruk dariku? Apakah sebenarnya Kyuhyun berjuang melawan semuanya sendirian? Penyakitnya, orang-orang yang membencinya, apakah Kyuhyun berjuang melawan semua itu sendirian?

Aku segera beranjak dari kamarku. Aku menuruni tangga menuju ruang keluarga. Aku mendapati eomma dan Sungjin yang sedang mengobrol.

"Tentu saja dia gadis baik-baik, eomma…" kata Sungjin. Eomma tersenyum lalu melihatku.

"Sungmin-ah…"

"Oh, noona…"

Aku tersenyum mendengar sapaan mereka. Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak mengobrol dengan mereka. Sejak aku sadarkan diri dari kecelakaan itu, Sungjin jadi jarang mengobrol denganku. Keberadaan Sungjin lebih seperti _body guard_-ku. Dan eomma, ia juga jarang sekali bercerita padaku. Setiap kami bertemu, eomma hanya menanyakan apa yang kulakukan hari ini lalu memberiku wejangan-wejangan yang lebih seperti perintah, bukan nasihat.

"Eomma, Sungjin-ah, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanyaku sambil mendudukkan diriku di sofa.

"Yeojachingu-ku… Besok aku akan mengajaknya kemari…" jawab Sungjin senang.

"Benarkah? Apakah ia secantik noona?" tanyaku.

"Aiishh, tentu saja dia lebih cantik…" jawabnya. Aku tertawa. Aku sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

"Oh, mianhae eomma, noona, yeojachingu-ku menelepon…" kata Sungjin yang langsung melesat pergi dari hadapan kami.

"Eomma…" panggilku.

"Ne, chagi… Waeyo?" tanyanya sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi eomma harus menjawabnya jujur…"

Alis eomma berkerut.

"Eomma, apakah selama ini Kyuhyun sering datang kemari?" tanyaku. Raut wajah eomma berubah. Raut wajahnya penuh kebencian.

"Tidak. Dia tidak pernah kemari."

"Kumohon jangan berbohong padaku, eomma..."

"Untuk apa eomma berbohong padamu, Sungmin-ah? Kyuhyun tidak pernah kemari!"

"Geotjimal."

"Eomma tidak berbohong, Sungmin-ah..."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Kau sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya bukan? Dia itu bukan namja yang baik untukmu, kau harus menjauhinya. Oh ya, besok Siwon akan mengajakmu ke rumah kakek dan neneknya di Busan, sebaiknya kau mengemasi pakaianmu, sepertinya kalian harus menginap 1 hari disana.."

"Eomma, sebenci itukah eomma pada Kyuhyun?"

"Sungmin-ah…"

"Eomma aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Siwon.. Kumohon, jangan lagi meminta Siwon untuk menjagaku, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.."

"Sungmin-ah, jangan pernah berpikir untuk kembali pada namja yang sudah menghancurkan hidupmu.. Kyuhyun itu bukan namja yang tepat untukmu. Dia sudah menghancurkanmu, dia sudah menyakiti hatimu, dia sudah berbohong padamu, kau tahu itu…"

"Apa eomma tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun setelah kecelakaan itu? Apa eomma tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun terpuruk dan berjuang melawan orang-orang yang membencinya sendirian?"

"Eomma tidak mau tahu lagi tentang namja itu. Eomma minta kau menjauhinya. Lagipula, namja itu tetap berdiri kuat ketika kau sedang terbaring di rumah sakit, bahkan ia tidak menunjukkan dirinya sedih ataupun menyesal."

"Seperti itulah Kyuhyun. Ia tidak akan menunjukkan kesedihan dan penyesalannya pada semua orang. Kyuhyun akan tetap berdiri kuat seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi aku tahu, jauh di belakang kalian, Kyuhyun menangis. Bahkan kesedihan Kyuhyun pasti jauh lebih besar daripada kesedihan kalian..."

"Sungmin-ah…"

"Jangan suruh Siwon datang besok… Dan seterusnya." kataku lalu kembali ke kamarku.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berjalan di sepanjang lorong sekolahnya. Tanpa mengurangi fokus pada buku yang dibacanya, ia melangkah tenang menuju perpustakaan.

NYUT

Namja itu berhenti dan memegangi dada bagian kiri. Namja itu meringis kesakitan tanpa suara. Ia merogoh saku celananya, berharap menemukan obat yang biasa diminumnya untuk meredakan sakitnya. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya.

"Akh!" namja itu akhirnya terjatuh.

"Kyu!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**fiuh, akhirnya sampe chapter 5 hihihihi**

**oh ya, buat yg kmrn nanya 'itu yg awal flashback bukan? soalnya gak dikasih tau flash back atau bukan'**

**jawaban saya: maafkan sayaaaa. itu kelalaian saya. sebenernya ini cerita bukan cerita flash back, jadi flash back itu cuma pas Minnie inget kejadian itu hehehe. semoga ini bisa menjawab hehe**

**trus buat yg suka kyuhyun tersiksa karna Ming, saya setuju sekali dengan anda hahaha. gak tau kenapa suka aja kalo baca ff Kyu menderita hahaha *ketawa evil***

**buat yg ngedoain siders supaya tobat, aku amin-in berkali-kali hahaha**

**pokoknya GOMAWO buat yg udah review &amp; saya berharap tetep dapet review hihihi :p**

**see you next chap yaaa :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Memory

[Chapter 6]

**Casts :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And other casts**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide.**

**All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt &amp; ELF**

**BUT,**

**I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning :**

**Gender Switch, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal**

**KyuMin as always ^^**

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alat pengukur detak jantung itu berbunyi teratur. Menandakan detak jantung orang yang terbaring disana tetap stabil.

Yeoja itu menatap wajah pucat orang itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menatapnya intens. Yeoja itu mengagumi setiap inci wajah orang itu. Poni ikal yang menutupi dahinya, alisnya yang tebal, hidung mancungnya, serta bibir tebalnya.

Yeoja itu melesakkan tangannya di tangan orang itu. Menggenggamnya lembut. Yeoja itu ikut menutup matanya, merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan tangan yang digenggamnya. Lama yeoja itu menikmati tangan yang lebih lebar dari tangannya itu sebelum akhirnya ia membuka matanya.

"Kyu, ireona…" katanya.

CKLEK

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Seorang wanita paruh baya langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh lemah yang sedang terbaring itu– Kyuhyun. Membuat yeoja yang sebelumnya duduk di samping ranjang itu– Sungmin, harus menyingkir. Seorang pria paruh baya menyusul wanita itu.

Setelah beberapa saat pria paruh baya itu menyadari adanya keberadaan Sungmin disana.

"Sungmin-ah?" kata pria paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai ayah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, abeoji… Apa kabar?" balas Sungmin.

"Aku baik-baik saja… Yeobeo, sebaiknya kau menyapa Sungmin terlebih dahulu…" kata ayah Kyuhyun sambil merangkul lembut bahu wanita paruh baya itu.

"Sungmin-ah…" kata ibu Kyuhyun.

"Ne, eomoni… Apa kabar?"

"Baik… Aku baik-baik saja… Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?" tanya ibu Kyuhyun.

"Ah, itu… Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terjatuh sambil kesakitan sebelum akhirnya pingsan saat berjalan di lorong sekolah…" jawab Sungmin.

"Gomawo, gomawo Sungmin-ah, sudah membawa Kyuhyun kemari dan sudah menjaganya sampai kami datang…"

"Ne, eomoni… Tidak masalah.." balas Sungmin.

.

Sungmin dan ayah Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan di kantin rumah sakit. Ibu Kyuhyun lebih memilih menjaga Kyuhyun-nya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, Sungmin-ah…" kata ayah Kyuhyun setelah menyesap tehnya.

"Ah, iya…" balas Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, aku minta maaf padamu sebagai ayah Kyuhyun, karenanya kau menjadi korban kecelakaan.. Aku sangat menyesal dan minta maaf padamu.."

"Abeoji… Abeoji tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu. Bukan berarti kecelakaan itu kesalahan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Tuhan sudah merencanakan semuanya…"

"Aku ikut merasa bersalah, Sungmin-ah, karena aku tidak bisa membesarkan Kyuhyun dengan baik…"

"Aniya, abeoji.. Abeoji tidak seperti itu. Justru Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi namja yang baik.."

"Gomawo, Sungmin-ah.. Aku sangat bersyukur Kyuhyun bertemu dengan yeoja sepertimu.."

Sungmin tersenyum. Yeoja itu tersentuh dengan ucapan ayah Kyuhyun. Ia tahu ayah Kyuhyun tulus mengatakannya. Dan ia sempat berpikir, mengapa eomma dan appa-nya tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu pada Kyuhyun?

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya ayah Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Sejak kecelakaan kalian 1 tahun lalu, aku jarang melihatmu. Kau tidak pernah datang ke rumah lagi. Saat kutanya pada Kyuhyun apa yang terjadi dengan kalian, ia hanya menjawab semuanya baik-baik saja… Apakah benar semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Itu... Ah, itu bukan masalah besar, abeoji… Abeoji tidak perlu khawatir…"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kyuhyun sering melamun dan terlihat murung setelah kecelakaan itu. Bahkan hampir setiap malam aku mendengar isakannya. Aku ingin sekali bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tidak tega karena setiap paginya Kyuhyun akan kembali ceria lagi. Sungmin-ah, apa Kyuhyun menceritakan sesuatu padamu? Karena hatiku sakit melihatnya begitu."

Sungmin tercekat. Buruk, keadaan Kyuhyun benar-benar buruk.

Sungmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Sepertinya 2 minggu terakhir ini Kyuhyun tidak pergi ke rumahmu, benar?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau pasti merasa kesepian karena biasanya hampir setiap sore sepulang aku bekerja, ia meminjam mobilku untuk pergi ke rumahmu."

Sungmin tidak merespon. Ia kecewa. Sangat kecewa dengan eomma-nya yang berbohong padanya. Eomma-nya pasti yang membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun dan mengusir Kyuhyun.

"Abeoji… Apa Kyuhyun mengalami luka yang serius saat kecelakaan itu?"

Alis ayah Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

"Ah, seperti yang abeoji tahu, aku koma selama 3 bulan, dan sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu keadaan Kyuhyun saat itu. Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.." tambah Sungmin sebelum ayah Kyuhyun bertanya macam-macam padanya.

"Lukanya memang tidak terlalu parah. Tapi ia sempat koma selama 1 minggu dan karena kecelakaan itu Kyuhyun mengidap pneumotoraks. Penyakit itu menyerang paru-parunya. Aku terus memaksanya untuk melakukan operasi, tapi ia selalu menolak."

"Apakah penyakit itu sangat parah?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tidak lama setelah kau sadarkan diri dari komamu, Kyuhyun sempat kembali masuk ke rumah sakit karena penyakitnya, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sampai saat ini ia masih rutin menjalani _check up_ untuk memantau penyakitnya.. Apakah kau tidak mengetahui ini?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng lemah.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Siwon duduk berhadapan di salah satu café tak jauh dari rumah Sungmin. Rintik-rintik hujan sisa hujan deras sepanjang hari masih setia mengguyur kota Seoul. Kedua orang itu tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan sejak 15 lalu kedatangan mereka.

"Eomma-mu…"

"Sudah menceritakan semuanya?" potong Sungmin. Siwon mengangguk.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Kau yakin akan kembali pada Kyuhyun? Kau tahu 'kan eomma-mu tidak merestui kalian?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku tahu… Maka dari itu aku harus meyakinkan eomma-ku.." jawab Sungmin.

"Kau yakin kau bisa?"

"Aku pasti bisa. Aku hanya mencintai Kyuhyun.."

"Semudah itukah kau memaafkannya?"

"Tidak… Perlu banyak waktu dan tenaga untuk memikirkannya, tapi aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku.."

"Sungmin-ah.. Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku?"

"Siwon-ah…"

"Apakah aku tidak terlihat di matamu? Apa yang kurang dariku, Sungmin-ah? Mengapa kau tetap memilih namja yang hampir menghancurkan hidupmu?"

"Siwon-ah… Aku tahu kau juga tulus menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak bisa berpaling dari Kyuhyun.. Aku menghargai segala usahamu, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa membalas semuanya.. Kumohon, mengertilah, Siwon-ah…"

Siwon menghela napas panjang. Ia tahan seluruh air mata yang hampir tumpah dan membuat matanya panas.

"Arasseo, kajja kita pulang…"

.

.

.

Hari kelima sejak Kyuhyun masuk ke rumah sakit. Tidak banyak yang berkunjung untuk menengoknya karena Kyuhyun sendiri tidak ingin ada banyak orang yang menengoknya. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu suka keramaian dan pastinya mereka akan bertanya mengapa ia bisa masuk rumah sakit. Kyuhyun terlalu malas untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan itu.

Sungmin pun tidak terlihat kembali menengok setelah hari dimana ia membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Ayah Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan bahwa Sungmin lah yang membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk santai di ranjangnya sambil membaca buku bacaannya refleks menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Matanya mengerjap sekali melihat siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar inapnya.

Yeoja itu tidak langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia terlebih dahulu mengganti bunga di kamar itu yang sudah terlihat layu. Kemudian yeoja itu mengecek penghangat ruangan kamar Kyuhyun baru akhirnya ia menghampiri namja yang hanya duduk diam di ranjangnya. Memperhatikan setiap aktivitas yang dilakukan yeoja itu sejak ia datang.

"Anyyeong, Kyu…" sapa yeoja itu.

"Ne, annyeong…" jawab Kyuhyun mencoba tenang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik… Kau sendirian?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Memangnya kau ingin aku datang dengan siapa?"

"Aniya…"

"Kyu…"

"Min…"

"Boleh aku bicara terlebih dahulu?" tanya yeoja itu– Sungmin.

"Ne…"

Sungmin duduk di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia menunduk lalu menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah namja itu. Satu tangan Sungmin bergerak membelai pipi tirus Kyuhyun yang terasa semakin tirus.

"Kyu… Aku merindukanmu…" kata Sungmin. Matanya berkaca-kaca, namun senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin yang masih setia membelai pipi Kyuhyun. Namja itu menggenggamnya erat. Satu tangan Kyuhyun ikut membelai pipi Sungmin. Yeoja itu meneteskan air matanya. Bahagia.

Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dan beralih memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu terisak di bahu Kyuhyun. Air matanya sudah membasahi pakaian rumah sakit Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun juga membalasnya. Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai hitam Sungmin yang tergerai. Namja itu memejamkan matanya. Merasakan detik-detik paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

"Mianhae, Kyu…" kata Sungmin masih dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aniya… Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

"Mianhae karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini…"

"Tidak, Min… Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah… Jangan salahkan dirimu seperti itu… Justru aku yang–"

"Tidak, Kyu… Aku sudah salah menganggapmu bersalah selama ini.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melepas pelukan Sungmin dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya meraih pipi Sungmin lalu menghapus jejak air mata yeoja itu.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita tidak perlu membahasnya… Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm! Arasseo!" jawab Sungmin.

Keduanya tersenyum lalu kembali berpelukan. Lebih erat dari pelukan sebelumnya.

"Min…"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu apa yang paling kutakutkan?"

"Tidak…" jawab Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku takut kau akan benar-benar meninggalkanku…"

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku datang kemari?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ani.. Wae?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu…" jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah.

"Nado.. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku…" balas Kyuhyun. Namja itu kembali melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin. Sedikit lumatan untuk menyalurkan seluruh perasaan mereka. Cinta, rasa bahagia, bahkan rasa saling bersalah semua ingin mereka salurkan lewat ciuman itu.

.

.

.

**5 years later**

Sungmin menghampiri dua orang yeoja yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak ia masuk perguruan tinggi. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bangku yang melingkari sebuah meja bundar.

"Ada apa, Sungmin-ah?" tanya seorang yeoja tanpa berhenti mengunyah burger-nya.

"Ya! Selesaikan dulu makanmu, Hyukkie!" timpal yeoja lainnya sambil memukul lengan yeoja bernama Hyukkie atau Lee Hyukjae itu.

"Sudahlah, dimana makananku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ini… Aku sudah membelikan pesananmu, burger dengan sedikit mayonnaise…" kata Wookie atau Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan burger pesanan Sungmin. Sungmin pun menerima dengan senang hati dan langsung memakannya.

"Kau baru saja menemui Park seonsaengnim?" tanya Ryeowook. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Ya, kau ada masalah lagi dengan professor satu itu?" tanya Hyukjae. Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu?" tanya Ryeowook dan Hyukjae bersamaan.

Sungmin menelan burgernya lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Waeyo?" tanya Ryewook ngeri.

"Aku meminta cuti padanya…" kata Sungmin.

"Cuti?"

"Ne… Aku akan mengambil cuti selama 1 tahun…" lanjut Sungmin.

"Wae?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Kalian ingin tahu?" tanya Sungmin. Kedua yeoja itu mengangguk antusias lalu Sungmin menyuruh mereka mendekat ke arahnya.

"Karena aku ingin fokus pada bayi yang sudah Kyuhyun berikan padaku…" kata Sungmin lirih.

"MWO?" teriak kedua yeoja itu.

"Kau serius, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ya! Kalian baru menikah 3 bulan yang lalu, sekarang kau sudah hamil?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak hamil di luar nikah, Hyukkie…" balas Sungmin.

"Arasseo… Tapi–"

"Chukhae, Sungmin-ah…" potong Ryeowook lalu memeluk Sungmin.

"Gomawo, Wookie… Lagipula Kyuhyun sudah lulus dan memiliki penghasilan sendiri, jadi aku tidak perlu takut…" kata Sungmin.

"Aiishhh…"

"Oh, itu Kyuhyun… Aku pergi dulu… Annyeong!" kata Sungmin lalu berlari menghampiri namja yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya.

.

.

.

Sepasang suami istri itu sedang duduk-duduk di balkon apartment mereka. Malam yang tidak terlalu dingin di tengah musim semi seperti ini. Sang istri mengapit lengan suaminya lalu bersandar di dada bidang namja itu.

"Kyu…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku sangat bahagia saat ini…"

"Wae?"

"Hidupku sepertinya mendekati sempurna dengan adanya _baby_ di perutku…"

Namja itu– Kyuhyun, tersenyum.

"Aku lebih bahagia…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Wae?"

"Karena Tuhan mengijinkanku menanam benihku di rahimmu.."

Yeoja itu– Sungmin, tersenyum senang.

"Kau lihat bintang yang paling terang itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menengadah lalu mengangguk.

"Nantinya anak kita akan menjadi seperti bintang itu. Anak kita akan menjadi anak yang paling hebat dan paling bersinar di antara anak-anak lainnya…" lanjut Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Ne… Karena dia anak kita…" lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu satu tangannya merengkuh lengan Sungmin. Membawa Sungmin semakin mendekat padanya. Kyuhyun menghirup wangi rambut Sungmin lalu mengecup lama pucuk kepala yeoja itu. Sungmin menutup matanya. Merasakan saluran cinta Kyuhyun padanya dan juga anaknya.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**taraaaaaaa *tebar convety***

**akhirnya selesai juga satu cerita ini. dengan banyak perjuangan, keringat, dan air mata, akhirnya ff ini selesai juga *edisi alay***

**saya mau ngucapin TERIMA KASIH yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat para readers sekaligus reviewers, kalian lLUAR BIASA! :D**

**ah, saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi hahaha**

**yasudah, semoga berakhirnya ff ini tidak menandakan berakhirnya ff kyumin di ffn, mengingat semakin langkanya ff kyumin di ffn ini huhu T_T**

**okelah, terima kasih sudah mengikuti dan mendukung ff ini**

**sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan! :D**

**annyeong~~~**


End file.
